Lo que quedó de ti
by Claressa
Summary: ¿Qué duele más? ¿Amar a alguien y no ser correspondido o amar a alguien y no tener el valor de hacerle saber a esa persona lo que sientes? Neji descubre la respuesta cuando regresa a la villa despues de 10 años.


Hola, aquí _**Claressa**_ con una nueva traducción... Los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia de Marsie-chan que me permitió hacer esta traducción.

* * *

**Lo que quedó de ti…**

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Oh si, diez años.

Después de diez años de agotadoras labores lejos de Konoha, finalmente he regresado a casa. Y las memorias del pasado aun se revuelven dentro de mí mientras camino por estos conocidos lugares. De algún modo hice un esfuerzo por evitar rememorar lo ocurrido años atrás a pesar de que recordar **es** muy tentador.

Mis pasos mientras me dirigía a la casa Hyuuga eran firmes y seguros. Tenía confianza en que las heridas del pasado habían sanado con el paso del tiempo. Ahora puedo aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido… especialmente con la única mujer a la que he amado en Konoha. No obstante, nunca mostré señales de amarla. Ni siquiera me moleste en luchar por mis sentimientos cuando fue forzada a casarse con alguien más. ¿Para qué luchar? Es obviamente un asunto de amor no correspondido.

"Oji-san" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a un niño corriendo hacia mi desde la casa Hyuuga, de alrededor de tres o cuatro años a mi parecer. Sus inocentes ojos eran tan blancos como los míos, su largo, oscuro cabello atado en una coleta baja y vestía las tradicionales ropas Hyuuga. Él era tan parecido a **ella**.

Examinando sus obvios rasgos, ya había adivinado quién era ese pequeño. Me arrodille para quedar a su altura, "Debes ser el nuevo heredero." Él asintió ávidamente y en lugar de decepción, sentí una inexplicable felicidad dentro de mí al observar el rostro del niño. Me recordaba demasiado a la primera vez que conocí a Hinata-sama. Él también poseía esa infantil inocencia que cautivo a mi corazón la primera vez que la vi. "¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?" le pregunté.

"Vi una fotografía tuya en uno de los viejos álbumes de la familia, así que te reconocí enseguida," respondió con orgullo. "¡Estaba muy ansioso por conocerte, Oji-san!"

"¿En verdad?" Estaba impresionado. A pesar de ser sólo un pequeño niño, tenía una grandiosa memoria fotográfica. ¿Terminara convirtiéndose en el próximo genio del clan?

"He escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, Oji-san," continuó el niño, "por eso siempre quise conocerte en persona."

Lo que dijo me sorprendió un poco. ¿Que clase de cosas habría escuchado sobre mí? Si mal no recuerdo… la mayor parte de los recuerdos que tengo con el clan fueron cegados por mi resentimiento y sentimientos no correspondidos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunté con curiosidad mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, acariciando las finas hebras de su oscuro cabello.

"Mi madre me puso el nombre de su primer amor…"

Sonreí, ya sabía cuál era. "Adelante, tu mamá debe estar buscándote… Naruto."

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión, "¡Mi nombre no es Naruto!" Sonrió, "Llámame…"

"¿Neji-chan?"

Mi corazón latió violentamente cuando escuche aquella suave y femenina voz. Permanecí congelado en el camino mientras veía al chico que ahora corría hacia la puerta de la casa. Justo ahí, fue recibido por los expectantes brazos de una familiar mujer.

Nunca creí que las heridas del pasado aún se abrieran paso a través de mi corazón por su mera presencia. A pesar de que ella tiene ya su propia familia, aún posee esa hermosa e inocente cara que me había maravillado tiempo atrás. Estaba asombrado de ver que no había desaparecido ni un poco de ello después del largo tiempo que hemos estado separados.

Pero más importante, le había puesto **mi** nombre a su propio hijo. Significa que…

"Bienvenido a casa…" me saludó con una agradable sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo, "… Neji-niisan."

* * *

Bueno pues corta pero realmente me gustó mucho... talves no se lea tan genial pero hice lo que pude para que al traducirla al español no perdiera su esencia.

En fin, comenten!

_**Claressa...**_

**In Omnia Paratus**


End file.
